


The Taste Of Ink

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2015 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Community: bandom_meme, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Forced Bonding, Kid!fic...for now, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Wats that on Mikey’s leg?”</p><p>”That’s your little brother’s soulmark. One day, he is going to find the person that has the same one and then be with them forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I need your help on this one. I wrote this for a Bandom prompt and I wonder if I should continue it or not?
> 
> Let me know please? ^-^
> 
> Prompt: Mikey/Gerard,  
> Soulmate-Identifying Marks AU

_***Time Stamp: September 10th 1981***_

”Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mikey…happy birthday to youuuu!”

Gerard clapped his hands as his baby brother smashed his fists into the little cake that was made special for him. The grownups all had their own cake, but when Mikey held his buttercream covered fist out to his big brother, Gerard decided that would be his cake too. 

* * *

”I love Mikey mama.”

”Yes sweetheart, I know you do.”

Gerard sat on the bed as his mama changed his little brother’s diaper.

”Eeeewww gross!”

Gerard giggled and held his nose and his mama got rid of the soiled diaper and cleaned Mikey off, replacing it with a fresh one.

”Hey Mama?”

”Yes sweetheart?”

”Wats that on Mikey’s leg?”

Donna looked at what her oldest was pointing to and smiled.

”That’s your little brother’s soulmark. One day, he is going to find the person that has the same one and then be with them forever.”

Gerard looked at it and giggled.

”He izn’t gonna haf to look far.”

”what do you mean sweetheart?”

Donna quirked an eyebrow at her son.

”Casue ‘m right here!”

Gerard pulled up the leg of his shorts and there in the same exact spot was a mark just like Mikey’s. Donna cried out and yelled for Donald.

”Christ Donna, what’s going on? You scared the hell out of me!”

”Oohh papa cursed!”

”Quiet Gerard. What’s going on Donna?”

Donna leaned in and whispered to Donald. Gerard rolled his eyes and let Mikey have his finger to play with. He giggled as Mikey brought it to his mouth and began sucking on it.

”We have to do something!”

”What can we do?”

”We hide it.”

”How?”

”We cover it up.”

”With what Donna? Make up? It will wash off each time and…”

”No, a tattoo.”

”Christ! You want to tattoo a four year old?”

”Wats a tattoo?”

Donna sat on the bed and looked at her boys. She was going to protect them at all costs.

”It’s like a picture on your skin that doesn’t come off…ever.”

”I like pitures! I drawed on my arms aw the times!”

Gerard giggled and Donna looked at Donald. He sighed.

”Do what you want Donna, just leave me out of it.”

”I’ll call Angie tomorrow, her son works in a tattoo parlor.”

At that moment Gerard and Mikey’s life would be changed forever and without their consent.


	2. I Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mikey, Mikey, wake up Mikes!”
> 
> ”Gee?”
> 
> ”Mikey, it’s wonderful, I found them! I found my soulbond!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am still getting and feel for where i want this story to go, so just a short chapter...well by my standards of writing that is. ^0^
> 
> In this chapter we meet Frank and see how the brothers are with each other. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: 15 Years Later***_

”Come on Mikey, please?”

”Sorry Gee, I just don’t feel good.”

”You said that last week too.”

”Just go without me, I’ll be fine.”

”Ugh, fine. See you later.”

Mikey waited until his brother left before he started to cry. The last place that he wanted to go was a Marker Mixer. Every time he even thought about meeting his soulbond, he got this sickness, not in his stomach, but in his heart. No one, but Gerard ever made him feel better. He loved spending time with his brother, playing Playstation or just watching b-horror movies on video. Lately though, Gerard has been going to these parties called Marker Mixers. They hit the news when several people found their soulbonds there. Now every city and town seemed to have one. They left a bad taste in Mikey’s mouth though. Sniffing to himself he bundled in his brother’s bed and finished the movie that they started last night burrowing into the blankets.

*

*

*

”Mikey, Mikey, wake up Mikes!”

”Gee?”

”Mikey, it’s wonderful, I found them! I found my soulbond!”

Mikey sat up rubbing his eyes.

”What? Wait, when?”

”At the Marker Mixer! Oh you should see him Mikey, he is so beautiful and his voice is…”

”Wait…it’s a guy? You said you felt like it was always a girl?”

”Well that is what mom kept telling me, but I swear, I am practically a girl so…yeah.”

Mikey giggled at that cause he knew his brother was right.

”So what’s his name?”

”Frank.”

”And when do we get to meet him?”

”He said he would come over tomorrow for dinner.”

Gerard got a far off look on his face and Mikey laughed. He flopped on his stomach and started to scissor his legs singing.

”Tell me more tell me more!”

Gerard laughed at his little brother.

”I love you Mikeybear.”

Mikey smiled and blushed. He loved when his brother called him that.

”I love you too Geebear.”

Gerard quickly changed and then crawled into bed with Mikey. Mikey had his own bed, but in all the years they shared a room, Mikey always slept in Gerard’s. Then snuggled in with Gerard lying on Mikey’s chest, which is funny with Gerard being the older brother, but as Mikey got taller, it was easier to change positions. They whispered silly things in the dark. Jokes that only they would get before they both drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

“So Frank, do you go to school?”

”No Mrs. Way, I play in a band.”

”Oh, are you any good?”

”Well ma’am, I don’t think we play your kind of music, but I have been told it’s a little catchy.”

Gerard laughed, but Mikey was quiet. The two boys were holding hands and that feeling came up in Mikey’s chest again. He slid off his chair.

”Sorry, not feeling well.”

He slunk off to his room and crawled into Gerard’s bed.

* * *

”So you both sleep in the same room?”

Gerard led Frank down the stairs to the basement and his and Mikey’s room next to the laundry room.

”Yeah, just always have.”

Gerard opened the door and was not surprised to see Mikey sleeping in his bed.

”Wait…I thought you said that was your bed?”

”It is, Mikey and I have always shared it though.”

”Seriously? Aren’t you like…too old for that shit?”

Gerard looked at Frank like he had nine heads.

”Whatever man, you just don’t get it like everyone else.”

That stopped Frank. He turned to Gerard and cupped his cheek.

”Hey hey, I’m not like everyone else okay? If this, Frank nodded toward the sleeping figure in the bed, is part of your life, then it is a part of mine too.”

Gerard smiled softly.

”Thank you Frankie.”

Frank smiled back.

”Anytime Gee.”

Gerard led Frank to the unoccupied bed. The sat down on it, shimming back to the wall. Frank leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder and they held hands watching Mikey sleep.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up cold. He reached for a familiar body that was not there.

”Gee?”

Mikey sat up groggily calling for his brother, his comfort. When there was no answer, he slipped his glasses on. He wished he hadn’t though. With his vision corrected he saw Gerard was sleeping in his bed…with Frank. They were holding each other the way that Gerard and him did. Frank had his head on Gerard’s shoulder and he had a peaceful smile that matched the older boy. Suddenly Mikey had the urge to throw up. He ran to the small bathroom they share and tried to get the door open, but it was too late.

”Mikey?”

’Not now, please not now.’

Mikey willed the whole scene to be a dream, but it wasn’t. He heard Gerard getting out of bed and coming over to him along with another set of footsteps.

”Oh Mikey.”

”Eeeew gross, he threw up everywhere.”

”Thank you Captain Obvious.”

Gerard scooped Mikey in his arms, not caring that he was covered with sick.

”Man, how can you do that?”

”He’s my little brother, if I threw up, he would do the same.”

”Well more power to you then, I couldn’t do it.”

Gerard huffed ignoring his soulbond and carried Mikey into the now open bathroom. He placed him gently on the toilet and started the water in the shower.

”What are you doing?”

Gerard began to take Mikey’s shirt off and get down on his knees and undo his pants.

”What’s it look like I am doing? He needs a shower.”

”Yeah, but are you…”

”Do you think he can stand on his own right now?”

Gerard huffed at his soulbond’s stupidity as he finished undressing Mikey and then himself. He stood there in his boxers as he adjusted the water.

”Oh…well then I will go clean up this mess.”

”Good, thank you.”

Thank was the end. Frank left the bathroom and closed the door. Mikey was pliant in his arms as he placed an arm around his shoulder and shedding their boxers, helped him in the tub.

”Gee, you didn’t have to do this.”

”Shut up Mikey, yes I did. It’s my job to take care of you.”

Mikey smiled a little and gripped the bar on the wall. Apparently old people used to live here before them. Gerard placed the spray so that it was over them and began to rinse Mikey off. Mikey enjoyed the water cascading over his skin followed by his brother’s hands. He picked up the shampoo and started to lather it in Mikey’s hair.

”Sing for me Gee?”

Gerard was smiling, Mikey just knew even if he could not see it.

_”Does anyone have the time to bring me down?_

_And can I sleep all night long to the drums of the city rain?_

_Just make it up._

_'Cause I'm awake all night long to the drums of the city rain._

_And brother if you have the chance to pick me up?_

_And can I sleep on your couch to the pound of the ache and pain?_

_Oh, in my head 'cause I'm awake all night long to the drums of the city rain.”_

Mikey sighed.

”I like that one.”

”I wrote it just for you Mikeybear.”

He rinsed Mikey’s hair out and then they got out. They wrapped themselves in towels and Gerard carried Mikey once more to his bed.

”You rest now and I will get you some crackers and gingerale.”

”Okay Geebear.”

Gerard kissed Mikey lightly on the cheek and then got dressed and headed up the stairs.

Frank was putting way the cleaning supplies and trying to understand what was going on. He has known siblings that were close, but the Ways were something else. He heard Gerard singing to Mikey and there was so much love in the words. That can’t be normal right?

”Hey Frankie, thanks for cleaning that up for me.”

”No problem Gee, but I do have to get going.”

”Can I see you tomorrow?”

Frank chuckled.

”Tomorrow and every day after that.”

Frank kissed Gerard sweetly.

”Bye baby.”

Gerard watched Frank leave and sighed. It wasn’t there. Not the way they said it would be. Still Gerard did not quite understand how you are supposed to feel when you meet your soulbond. He supposed he was just being stupid.

”Hey Gee…where’s Frank?”

”He had to head home. I’ll see him tomorrow.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah, so I guess you have me all to yourself Mikeybear.”

”Cool! Evil Dead marathon?”

”You are on!”

The brothers headed down the stairs and Mikey hopped back into the bed while Gerard grabbed the movie and threw it in. He then crawled on the bed next to his brother and they snuggled into each other as they watched Ash take on the evils of the Necronomicon.


	3. Vacant and Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey darling, mom texted me while I was in the bathroom, I have to get home, which sucks cause I love cuddling with you.”
> 
> ”Awww okay daddy. Listen, next time you come over, you have to actually do something in the yard though. Harmon got pissed about the lawn looking like shit and he keeps trying to hire another kid to do it.”
> 
> ”So let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I figured out the direction I wanted to go in this fic and as you can see the rating and tags have changed. I promise that they have very little to do with the relationship between the two brothers and more about Mikey himself. 
> 
> Oh and please remember that this fic takes place with the guys real birthdays so they were born in the late 70's early 80's. There were no cell phones, but they had pagers. The cooler ones, which is the style Mikey has, you were able to type out short messages, like Twitter word count. Just a little history lesson. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "Early Sunsets Over Monreoville" ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”I’m really worried about Michael, Charlotte.”

”What’s to worry about, he’s at the age and…”

”No Lotte, he is really out of control. I swear he has been drinking and…”

”Donna, he’s 16, almost 17. You remember what that age was like right? They just let off some steam so they can buckle down in their senior year. I wouldn’t worry about it. Hey, at least you only have one to deal with. Gerard is doing well in school?”

”Yes, he is really flourishing. He has an apartment with Frank and…”

”How lucky for him that he found his soulbond so young.”

”Yes…well we hoped that Mikey would be the same, but he goes to the mixers…”

Donna had to bite her tongue. She knew that Mikey would never find his soulbond and that Gerard was with the wrong one, but they seemed to be alright. She did them no harm. In fact she saved them…right?

”Oh speak of the devil.”

Mikey walked in the kitchen with no shirt on and opened the fridge. He was quite tone for his age and even Charlotte had to remind herself of his age. He pulled out the milk and drank from the carton before Donna could say anything. A small amount of the white liquid slipped from his mouth and trailed down his well toned abs, disappearing into his jeans. Charlotte felt herself hitch a breath. Mikey brought the jug down and looked at the older friend of his mom's. He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it. Perhaps another notch in the bedpost. He looked to see if his mother noticed, but Donna was fishing in her pocketbook for her cigarettes.

”Hi there Mrs. Ramir.”

”Hello Michael, how is school going?”

”Now Mrs. Ramir, I have known you for years. You can call me Mikey you know.”

”Oh, well then you can call me Charlotte. No need to be so formal…since we are practically family.”

”Yes, and I love to help out family, so if you need anything fixed or tightened, I am quite handy with my tools.”

Mikey watched the implication wash over the woman and looked for signs of disgust, but of course there were none, only the lust of a lonely house wife whose husband worked long hours.

”Oh…well my grass is getting long and it has been a while since Harmon attended to it.”

Gotcha.

”Oh, well I would be happy to attend to it and give it some long over due TLC.”

”Such a good boy Mikey. You’re right Charlotte, I have nothing to worry about.”

Charlotte looked at her completely naive friend. She had plenty to worry about since her 16 year old son just propositioned her right under his mother’s nose. Still, his young body did look inviting and who was she to blow the whistle when she could be blowing him. Charlotte quickly wrote down her number and placed it in the youngest Way’s hand. He caressed her thumb lightly as he took it.

”I will be calling you soon for a convenient time to get started.”

Mikey left the room and Charlotte suddenly needed a good stiff drink…or a good stiff something.

*

*

*

”Baby what’s wrong?”

Frank noticed that Gerard had been feeling out of sorts lately. It was supposed to be that your soulbond could read those kinds of emotions easily, but Frank could never get a reading on Gerard. It bothered him a lot and he wanted to talk to a Bond Therapist about it, but he had not been able to approach his other half about it yet.

”Nothing Frankie, I’m fine, just…I don’t know, lately I feel like something is missing? I mean I have you and my art, and my family, but…I still feel a part of my heart is empty. I’m being silly huh?”

”Not at all baby. Listen, I was thinking with everything going on, maybe we could go see a Bonding Therapist…just you know to make sure everything is okay?”

”Do you think that would help?”

”Yeah baby, I do.”

”Okay, I know it is hard to get an intake so go ahead and make it without me and let me know the day. I will take off from school if I have to.”

Frank circled his arms around Gerard’s neck.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

They stood like that with Frank holding Gerard as he continued to draw.

* * *

”Oh God, oh fuck, yes yes yes!”

Mikey smirked as he reduced Charlotte from a proper housewife to one of his whores. He had so many and now he had one more. Sex was something that Mikey did not lack.

”Fuck yeah bitch, you like that huh? You like it when I fuck you hard like that. Don’t lie either, you’re soaking my cock and the bed.”

”Fuck Mikey, please, I want it!”

”You know the rules, not till you cum three times.”

Mikey feels the vibration on the shaft of his cock as Charlotte uses the personal finger massager that he bought her on her clit. He doesn’t stop his thrusting either and reaches around and traps her hand with his own so that the vibrations as felt fully.

”Ah ah ah, too much, too much!”

”Then cum and you can have what you want.”

Charlotte cried out as she convulsed out her orgasm. Mikey let go of her hand and pounded into her a few more times before he pulled out. She turned and pulled him into a kiss before going down and sucking his cock.

”Fuck, that’s a good bitch. Suck it good and you’ll get a nice surprise.”

Charlotte did everything that Mikey taught her to please him.

”I’m gonna cum, pull off bitch.”

Charlotte obeyed and Mikey came all over her face and in her hair. He wiped his cock on her cheek and then watched as she fell forward into the duvet that she picked out with her husband of 25 years. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his cock in the sink. He took a piss and pulled his pants up, casue he never took them off and checked his chest in the mirror. She left a few scratch marks, but he could cover them with make up so the next bitch would think she made them. When he came out, she was under the covers waiting for him, but that was not happening.

”Hey darling, mom paged me while I was in the bathroom, I have to get home, which sucks cause I love cuddling with you.”

”Awww okay daddy. Listen, next time you come over, you have to actually do something in the yard though. Harmon got pissed about the lawn looking like shit and he keeps trying to hire another kid to do it.”

”So let him.”

”But but but…”

Mikey sat on the bed and took the older woman’s chin in his hand.

”Let some other brat to the lawn and that way I have more time to do you.”

He leaned in and kissed her soundly silencing any more fears. His melted under his touch.

”*sigh* Okay daddy.”

”That’s a good girl, now daddy has to go. See you again next week.”

Mikey got up and slipped his shirt on. He grabbed the new leather jacket that she bought him along with the awesome knee high combat boots and left the house. He got in his car and read the page that he really got in the bathroom.

*Yo Mikes, got the shit. Meet me the usual, oh and bring that little black book of yours, I need to get laid.*

Mikey answered back.

*You got it man. Het want me to call that skinny blonde slut? We can double team him again.*

*Fuck yeah, he could suck a cock like no bitch I know.*

*Alright, on it. Later hater.*

Mikey pulled out of the driveway and paged the boy in question.

*Hey sweetheart, be ready in five casue your baby is taking you to a party*

As Mikey pulls to the red light he gets his answer.

*I love a good party baby, I’ll be ready*

Mikey takes off for the boy’s house. It was going to be a good night.

*  
*  
*

”Hey ma, how are you?”

”Gee! I’m doing well, how’s Frankie?”

”Oh he’s good. I’ve been kind of down though so Frank is getting us an appointment with a Bonded Therapist.”

”Oh…well if it helps your relationship, it is all for the good right?”

”Yeah, is Mikey there?”

”No sweetie, he went over a friend’s house to study.”

”Oh, okay. Well when he gets back have him call me okay?”

”Sure Gee, bye now.”

”Bye Ma.”

* * *

”Shit man, I think we killed him.”

”Nah, we just fucked him really good.”

Mikey laughed as his friend slapped the unconscious boy’s ass. He lay more coke on it and did a line off the soft flesh. Mikey took the $50 and did the same, but he licked up the rest.

”Shit, that’s good stuff.”

”Nothing, but the best for us Mikes.”

The guy did another line and shuddered. Mikey knew he hit it too hard.

”Fuck that hurts! So wanna hear something fucked up? I met my Soulbond.”

Mikey did another one, but he was more careful this time. He rubbed his nose gently to move the drug around.

”No shit really?” 

”Yeah, she’s fucking pretty too and she’s got like these nice blue eyes and…”

Mikey watched as a trail of blood ran out of his friend’s nose. He then watched his eyes roll in the back of his head as he fell back and started to convulse. He did another line as he started to stroke his cock and watched his friend OD. When the convulsing stopped, he turned to the boy on his stomach. He pulled him up on his knees so he was resting on his chest. He slipped the condom on and spread the boy’s cheeks.

”Ready for round three baby?”

Mikey didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed in. He took his time, he was in no hurry. No one knew they were there and now he had the boy all to himself. He fucked him leisurely gripping his hips tightly. He leaned over to bite his neck and brush his hair out of the way. It was then that he saw the boy’s eye’s were open and vacant.

”Oh man, you too huh?”

Now Mikey just wanted to finish and get out of there. He picked up his pace and fucking the now deceased boy faster till he came. He pulled out and tied up the condom taking the evidence with him, along with the rest of the coke and what was in his friend’s wallet.

”See ya in the next life boys.”

Mikey climbed in his car and drove away.


	4. Forbidden Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Fuck, I wanna be like this forever. I want this forever.”
> 
> ”Me too, God, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the title of this chapter is a double edged sword as you will soon see. There is more than one situations going on here and well...
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Oh and a bonus fic with a ship of your choice if you can name the movie that Gerard is quoting, but i warn you it is not an easy one! ^0^

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”So do you feel like you have made some progress?”

Honestly Gerard felt like nothing was resolved, but Frank spent so much money on therapy that he didn’t want to let him down.

”Yeah I do. I think that what I was missing has finally been resolved.”

”Wonderful. Well then how about we just meet once every three months now instead on once a month?”

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

”Yeah, I like that.”

They said good bye to the therapist and left the building. As they were walking out to the parking lot, someone bumped into Frank.

”Hey, man, sorry.”

”Sure, no problem.”

Frank felt a weird tingle, but he figured it was the cold. It was nearly Thanksgiving and the temp had dropped suddenly the last few days. He brushed it off and cuddled closer to Gerard as they walked to their car. He did not see the man that bumped into him stop and stare at him with wide eyes and his own tremble.

”So, did you want to go to your mom’s or mine for Thanksgiving. We got invited to both.”

Gerard sighed as he slipped off his coat and hung it up.

”Actually Frankie, can we just stay here?”

”Baby, why? Don’t you want to see our family.”

”I do , it’s just…”

Gerard phone rang and his face lit up. Frank watched as he leaped to his coat to grab the call.

”Hi!”

Frank knew that he would never get an answer out of his baby now. He decided to go start dinner while he waited to talk to Gerard again.

* * *

”Frankie!”

Frank felt Gerard collide into him with a big hug.

”Hey baby, what’s got you so excited?”

”Mikey’s coming over!”

”Awww, I am happy for you baby. I know it has been a while since you saw him.”

”Yeah, it’s sad that it was his birthday.”

Gerard got that far off look that he always got when he thought about Mikey. Frank thought it was cute how close the brothers were.

”Well then I better make a little more food.”

”Nah, he says he is bringing over pizza, and he went to that place that makes the roasted veggie on you like.”

”Oh, well then I’ll put the pasta away and just make a salad to go with it.”

Frank was a little disappointed that Gerard was happier to get pizza than his homemade cooking, but as pushed his feelings aside once again.

”I’m going to go hop in the shower.”

That was the other thing that Frank didn’t understand. Gerard avoided the shower till it was a last resort, but when his brother came over, it was the first thing he did. He just chalked it up to another quirk. While Gerard bounded off, he drained the pasta and ran cold water over it to cool it quickly. He popped it in a container after mixing some dressing in so it would not stick. It would make a nice pasta salad tomorrow for lunch. He heard Gerard singing in the shower and chuckled. Maybe the night would be alright after all.

*

*

*

”I’m gonna get you!”

”Oh no you’re not!”

”You goin down bitch!”

”Fuck, no!”

Frank watched as Mikey delivered the final blow in the video game that he and Gerard were playing.

”Ha, I kicked your ass big brother!”

”Oh yeah? I’ll kick your ass!”

Gerard leaped off the sofa and tackled Mikey to the ground. He shoved his fingers into his side and began to tickle him.

”N o no no, Gee please stop!”

Mikey was laughing and grabbing at Gerard everywhere trying to get his brother off him. Frank was laughing watching the spectacle.

”Do you give Mikey huh, do you give?”

”Yes yes Gee, anything, just stop!”

”Say I’m the best big brother in the world.”

”Fine! You’re the best big brother in the world.”

”Say that I’m perfect.”

”What, no fucking way!”

”Wrong answer!”

Gerard moved his hands down to Mikey’s hips attacking his hip bones which are super ticklish. Mikey took in a sudden breath.

”Please Gee please!”

”Say it say it!”

”Fine! Fuck you’re perfect!”

”And you love me.”

”Yes! I love you!”

Gerard got a smug look on his face and finally let go. He pushed off of his brother and went back to sitting on the sofa. Mikey leapt up and crashed him against the sofa pinning him down by his wrists.

”Whoa Mikey!”

Frank jumped out of the way to avoid the brothers.

”Ha, now who has the upper hand now big brother?”

Gerard tried to push Mikey off, but Mikey had all his weight on his wrists. Instead he lifted his hips and tried to buck him off. Mikey laughed.

”I think I’m a little too old to play horsey with you anymore Gee.”

Frank watched them for a few more minutes and then went to put the pizza away. 

”Hey Frankie, your phone’s ringing.”

Frank put the pizza down and went to answer his phone.

”Give up yet Gee?”

”Never!”

”Spouting movie quotes now?”

”Hey Gee, sorry, but that was my mom, she needs some help, but she warned me that it might take all night.”

Gerard looked upside down at Frank and Frank had to giggle. He looked so cute…well as cute as you can look being pinned down by you little brother.

”It’s okay Frankie, I got Mikey to keep me company.”

”Yeah, I’ll stay the night.”

Frank felt better knowing that Gerard had Mikey. Wished he had siblings of his own sometimes.

”Alright baby, I’ll call you later tonight.”

Frank gave Gerard an upside down kiss and then packed some stuff for the night and left. Once he was gone Gerard looked at Mikey.

”So what do you want to do Mikes?”

Mikey got a look that gave Gerard the shivers.

”Let’s get fucked up.”

*

*

*

*Ring Ring Ring*

Frank was relaxing in bed watching an old film noir from his mother’s collection as he tried to get a hold of his boyfriend. 

”Guess he went to bed early.”

”Well you did say that he and Mikey were wrestling. That can tire you out some.”

”That’s true ma.”

Frank’s mother kissed his head.

”Thanks for helping me Frankie.”

”No problem Ma, night.”

She left the room closing the door. Frank put his phone down and settled in. He would call Gerard in the morning.

* * *

Gerard had never laughed so hard in his life. I mean it was one of those stupid college life comedies, but as high and drunk as he was, everything was funny as fuck. He knew it was wrong. The last thing he should be doing was getting high with his 17 year old brother, but Mikey made it sound so good.

”Dude, you are so lit.”

”Fuck you Mikey.”

”You wish.”

”Fucking gross mother fucker.”

”Oh, I don’t know. I fucked a few mothers in my day.”

Gerard snorted.

”Yeah right who?”

”Now Gee, a gentleman does not kiss and tell.”

Mikey knocked back another drink from the bottle of tequila and then inhaled on the spliff.

”That’s casue you are full of shit.”

”Nope, fucking older women is awesome. They know so many tricks and are willing to do anything man. They are sex starved.”

Gerard looked at Mikey.

”Holy shit, you’re being serious!”

Mikey just winked and laughed.

”What the fick dude, like they are mom’s age!”

”Mhmm.”

While Gerard was staring in awe at his baby brother, the movie had ended.

”Hey, I got one that we can watch.”

Mikey went in his backpack and pulled out a disc. He handed the bottle of tequila to his brother as he slid it in the machine and it started up. Gerard took a deep drink. His head swimming with the idea of his little brother fucking older women. He had trouble focusing on the screen when the movie started.

”What is this Mikes?”

”Just a movie that my friends and I made. Fuck, I gotta piss.”

Mikey stood up from the sofa and leaned on Gerard for support.

”Want me to pause it?”

”Nah, I already saw it obviously.”

Mikey let out a pot giggle that reminded him of Frank. He wondered why he had not called yet. Then again, he could not figure out what he did with his phone. He watched Mikey hobble off to the bathroom and turned back to the movie when the door closed.

* * *

Frank could not sleep. He really needed to know how Gerard was. He decided to call on last time. 

”Hello?”

”oh, hey Mikey, is Gerard there?”

”Nah, he passed the fuck out right after the movie. We ended up watching a romantic comedy and he talked about you. It was kind of gross actually.”

Frank laughed and noticed how tired mikey sounded.

”Oh man, I’m sorry, you had to put up with that.”

”It’s okay, I get to watch a movie now that he has passed out.”

”oh good, well don’t stay up too much longer, you sound exhausted…or drunk.”

Mikey laughed along with Frank.

”That’s a good one Frankie.”

”Yeah, well good night.”

”Night.”

Frank hung up feeling much better now. He turned his phone off to charge and then lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

Mikey smiled when he came out of the bathroom hearing the noises coming from the TV. He knew that Gerard would not be able to turn it off.

”Hey Gee, so what do you think of my acting debut?”

Gerard jumped hearing his little brother’s voice and quickly pulled a pillow over his lap.

”Mikey, what the fuck, you made a fucking porn?!”

”Just for fun and the guy was really into it.”

Mikey looked at the screen and saw the boy going down on him. He remembered how good his lips felt around his cock and wondered how good his brother’s would feel. Mikey had not fucking shame at this point and he was drunk and high enough to go through with it. After all, a mouth was a mouth.

”Still, you are only 17 and…”

”Actually I was 16 when I made this.”

Mikey on the TV let out a loud moan and pulled the boy off his cock. He kissed him roughly and pushed him down on his back. He then grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Mikey heard Gerard gasp. He knew he was hard under the pillow. He sat next to Gerard on the sofa and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just need another drink.”

Mikey saw that the bottle was empty.

”Looks like you could use something a little stronger.”

Mikey went in his bag and pulled out his coke. Gerard’s eyes went wide.”

”What the fuck Mikey!?”

”Oh stop being a fucking saint Gerard, it’s boring.”

He lay the coke out on the table using a razor to turn it into t finer powder. He set up four lines and then pulling out a rolled bill he snorted one of the lines.

”Jesus Christ!”

Gerard practically jumped at how quickly the white powder disappeared up his brother’s nose and the way that he did it showed it was not his first time.

”Ah fuck that’s good shit.”

”Mikey…”

Gerard watched his brother roll his head back and sigh. He looked so happy. So content. So not like Gerard.

”Mmmm? Want some big bro? A little is not going to hurt you , you know.”

”Mikey, it’s dangerous.”

”Nah, I only do it on special occasions and only share with special people and you are both.”

”You think I’m special?”

Mikey looked at Gerard.

”Don’t you know Gee?”

Mikey held the rolled bill out for him and Gerard found himself taking it.

”That’s it Gee, come here and let me show you how much fun it can be.”

Gerard found himself on his knees pressed next to his brother. He leaned over placing the bill over the snow on his and Frank’s coffee table.

”Now just relax, press you finger to your nose to close the other side and inhale.”

”Mikey I…”

Mikey placed a hand on the small of Gerard’s back and he felt instant comfort. He said nothing else and did what he was told. It burned and he pulled back hard grasping his nose, tears falling from his eyes.

”Mikey Mikey, it hurts!”

Mikey placed an arm around him and pushed his head back a little.

”It’s okay Gee, I promise you are going to feel so good after this.”

Gradually the pain went away and Gerard looked up right into Mikey’s eyes.

”There we go baby, nice and easy. Now let me do the next line and then you can go again.”

Gerard went to protest, but Mikey placed a soft kiss on his lips.

”Shhh, just listen to me.”

He then let go and bent down to do the other line. Gerard touched his lips feeling them tingle. It must be the drugs, it has to be.

”Okay baby, you’re turn.”

Gerard did not want to do the other line. He felt Mikey slip behind him between the sofa and his back.

”I got you baby, nice and easy, you can do it.”

Mikey slowly leaned against Gerard pushing him down. Gerard couldn’t explain why he felt so safe and warm suddenly. He felt Mikey slip a hand around his waist and brush against the skin under his shirt.

”That’s it baby, that’s it.”

Gerard covered the other side of his nose and snorted the powder once more. This one burned more and he tipped his head back into Mikey’s shoulder.

”Shhhh, I got you, you did so good baby, so good.”

Mikey began to rain light kisses on Gerard’s neck and he moaned a little.

”Sensitive are we Gee?”

Gerard didn’t even have a chance to answer when Mikey went from kissing to lightly nipping and sucking on the skin. He pushed back into Mikey’s open legs and felt that his cock was semi hard. He opened his eyes and saw that Mikey on the screen was fucking the boy who was moaning and thrashing begging him to go harder and faster. He took in a short breath and closed his eyes feeling himself harden a little more.

”Like that huh baby? Like seeing what you little brother can do? Want me to be in charge and do that to you?”

Gerard didn’t mean to, but he groaned and nodded.

”Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable shall we?”

Gerard felt Mikey let go of him and immediately felt cold. Mikey stood up and Gerard turned around and realized he was face to crotch. Mikey ran a hand through Gerard’s hair making his groan and push into it.

”Oh you like that too huh?”

Mikey reached up and popped the button on his jeans. He eased the zipper down and his cock sprang free. Gerard immediately pushed against it nuzzling it with his cheek.

”Mmmm, suck it baby.”

Somewhere in Gerard’s brain, he was screaming how wrong this was. He was cheating on his soulbond with his brother, but fuck if it also did not feel right. He look Mikey’s cock in his mouth and Mikey fisted his hair hard.

”Fuck Gee, you mouth feels so good, just like I knew it would. Suck it good baby and I’ll fuck you as reward.”

Gerard whimpered and did as he was told. He moved around till he found what Mikey liked and then stayed with that. Mikey started to pump his hips and fuck Gerard’s mouth. He panted and moaned.

”Wanna cum on your pretty face.”

”Do it please.”

Gerard pulled off long enough to speak and then moved to just lavish attention on the head as he slowly brought his brother closer and closer to orgasm.

”That’s it Gee, that’s it baby, oh fuck , I’m gonna cum soon.”

Mikey ran a hand over Gerard’s jaw and felt his cock moving in and out of his mouth. He pushed his thumb in filling his mouth even more. Gerard did not even gag.

”Ah fuck baby yes, oh fuuuuuuuck!”

Mikey pulled out and began to stripe Gerard’s face. Gerard left his tongue out to catch as much as he could. Then he pulled Mikey’s cock back in his mouth and sucked till there was nothing left.

”Fuck, you’re a cum whore, I knew it. Can’t get enough can you?”

”No fuck no, love it, love your cum Mikey.”

Mikey pulled Gerard up onto his feet and kissed him tasting himself and Gerard. It felt so good so right, like they were meant to be.

”Get your cum whore ass in the bedroom. As soon as I am hard again, I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.”

Gerard groaned and kissed Mikey one more time and then taking his hand led him to his bedroom.

* * *

Frank woke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his face. He dreamed of the guy that he bumped into in the parking lot of their therapist building. He tried to shake it off, but the mystery man’s face was still there hovering in the back of his mind.

”What the fuck?”

Frank wanted to call Gerard, but he knew that he was sleeping. He got up and went into the kitchen for a snack. Maybe that is what he needed right now. He pulled down the box of Special K and the soy milk from the fridge. He poured himself a bowl with the milk and began to eat.

* * *

”Oh fuck, please Mikey more more!”

”Damn baby, you gonna take my whole fist?”

Mikey watched in awe as his pumped four fingers in and out of his brother’s ass. He watched as the opening stretched to accommodate them. He knew he would have no problem getting hard again pretty quickly cause of his age, but fuck if he expected to get hard from watching his brother.

”Please, fuck please.”

”Pleas what baby, what do you want?”

”Fuck me, oh God, please fuck me.”

Mikey watched Gerard reach for the draw with condoms in it, but he stopped him.

”Uh uh baby, I wanna feel you and I want you to feel every inch of me moving inside of you.”

Mikey bent over and pushed into a kiss as he lined himself up with Gerard’s ass and pushed in.

”Oh fuck!”

It felt so good. It felt like it never felt with Frank and Mikey wasn’t even all the way in. The more he pushed in the better it got. Gerard know the burn was there, even with the stretching, but he was concentrating on the feel of Mikey’s bare cock sliding into him connecting with every inch of his body. When he finally bottomed out he looked up and saw that Mikey’s eyes were closed and he was panting. He reached up and touched his face.

”Mikey…you feel it too?”

”Yeah Gee, yeah I feel it and it feels so good.”

The moment changed right there. Mikey wasn’t fucking him; Mikey was making love to him. He was making Gerard feel everything he wanted to feel with Frank, but didn’t. The movement was slow and unhurried. They both groaned when he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Without saying a word, Gerard wrapped his arms and legs around Mikey’s body and Mikey pulled him up into his arms. Mikey was on his knees and Gerard was riding his cock. He pushed his hands into Mikey’s hair and kissed him. It was slow and sensual and they played with their tongues together. Neither one was in a hurry anymore.

”Fuck, I wanna be like this forever. I want this forever.”

”Me too, God, me too.”

”I love you Mikey.”

”I love you too Gee, so much.”

* * *

Frank finished his cereal and washed his bowl. He put everything away and then headed back to the bedroom.

”Maybe now I can get some sleep.”

Frank closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to think of his boyfriend. His soulbond, but instead the mysterious stranger invaded his mind, which he was surprisingly welcomed and wanted.

* * *

”Fuck, Oh God Gee, I’m gonna cum again!”

”Pleas Mikey, please fill me up!”

Mikey pistoned his hips faster and faster as he fucked Gerard against the wall. The kissed sloppily and panted and moaned in each other mouths as Mikey began to cum again. He could feel how wet Gerard was now and the cum seeping out of his body dripping down the wall and onto the floor. Gerard slumped forward and Mikey caught him.

”Easy baby, easy, I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Mikey carried Gerard over to his bed and lay him down. He started to pull out, but Gerard caught his arm.

”No, stay in me, stay till you soften and it comes out on it’s own. I want to stay connected.”

Mikey smiled and caressed Gerard’s cheek.

”Okay baby.”

Somehow he managed to get them both under the covers staying inside. Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey and sighed. Mikey pet Gerard’s hair till they fell asleep.

*

*

*

”Frankie, will you get the door. That will be the guy I hired to do the windows upstairs.”

”Sure ma.”

Frank walked through the living room and opened the door.

”Hey come on it, my mom is…”

Frank felt his breath hitch. It as him.

”Hi, uh, you must be Frank. I’m Darren.”

Darren held his hand out for Frank and when Frank took it, he felt a surge of something.

”Oh! Uh…nice to meet you.”

Darren laughed and it made Frank blush.

”Well now, your mom talked about you so much, I feel like I already know you.”

”Oh, uh right, so this way to the upstairs.”

Frank led Darren up to the third floor. He could feel Darren looking at his as the whole time and it gave him a thrill.

”So Frank, how is your guitar playing going?”

”Oh, it’s doing well. I get to play a few shows out of the month with friends, it’s nice.”

They got to the third floor and Frank showed Darren the window. They sat and talked while Darren worked the window out of the wall and then set it up on the floor to sand down. Frank realized how hot it was in the room so he offered to get them some water. He ran down the stairs quickly and grabbed two bottles out of the fridge. He brought them back up.

”Here Darren, I have…your…wat…”

While Frank was gone, Darren had taken off his shirt. His body was toned and tanned and Frank gasped.

”Hey thanks Frankie.”

Darren took the water and popping the top took a deep drink. Frank watched the drops escape his mouth and trail down his chest. He found himself walking forward towards the man. Darren put the water down and looked at Frank. Suddenly he grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. That same spark went through his body. After that there was a whirlwind of clothing being tossed away and Frank found himself on his old twin bed being sucked off and fingered. He ran a hand through Darren’s hair spewing obscenities and begging to be fucked. Darren obliged and after stretching him more pushed in.

* * *

Mikey woke up feeling better than he had in years. He woke up feeling warm and safe and a feeling of love surrounding him. He tried to push himself up, but found that he was held down. When he opened his eyes he saw his brother. Last night came flooding back to him and he groaned quietly. Somehow he had managed to stay in Gerard all night and achieve morning wood made worse by his memory. With no booze or coke in his body, he took a chance and pressed forward into his brother’s body. Gerard responded immediately wrapping his arms around Frank and tightening his legs. Mikey rocked slowly and gently as he fucked his brother awake. Gerard slowly opened his eyes.

”Morning baby.”

”Yes, and a wonderful way to wake up.”

”I thought you would hate me now.”

”I probably should, but I don’t. If anything, I love you more.”

Mikey surged up and kissed him. They danced their tongues together once more as they slowly fucked until Mikey felt himself cumming and filling Gerard once again. Then he reached down and slowly stroked Gerard till he came moaning Mikey’s name. Mikey lay his head on Gerard’s shoulder completely satisfied and they continued to kiss lazily.

* * *

”I knew I would find you one day.”

Darren and Frank were sharing a cigarette. Darren was caressing Frank’s chest where the matching soulmark to the one on his arm was.

”When I ran into you in the parking lot and watched you drive away, I thought I would never see you again.”

”Yeah, I guess it was luck that my mom hired you.”

Darren tipped Frank’s face up.

”No Darling, it wasn’t luck, it was fate. We were meant to be together.”

”Mmmm.”

”What were you doing in the parking lot anyway Love?”

”Oh I was in Bonded Therapy with my…boyfriend.”

Suddenly Frank pushed away from Darren casuing him to almost drop the cigarette.

”What’s wrong love?”

Frank pushed his face in his hands.

”This, this is wrong! I cheated on my boyfriend, my soul bond!”

”No you didn’t, I’m your soulbond.”

”No! Gerard is, he matches my mark and…”

Darren grabbed for him and pulled him into a kiss.

”Can’t you feel that, I know you can, that’s us, we belong together. I’m sorry, but Gerard must have made a mistake. No one can make you feel the way I do and no one can do the same for me.”

Frank tried to pull away, but found he didn’t want to. It felt right being in Darren’s arms.

”What do we do then?”

”We go talk to him and get him to understand that a mistake was made.”

Frank felt horrible, but he knew that Darren was right. He was his soulbond and that everything that he wanted to feel with Gerard, he was feeling right now.

”Okay, okay, we’ll do it, but I need to sleep right now.”

Darren lay down and pulled Frank into his arms. Frank made a contented sigh and Darren stroked his hair and hummed quietly.

”Everything is going to be fine Darling. You’ll see.”

* * *

Mikey woke up first again and looked at the time. He got up and slowly pulled out of Gerard. He then moved from the bed and took a much needed piss. As he was walking back down the hall to the bedroom, his heart feeling more full then it had ever been he looked at the pictures on the wall. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to throw up. They were all of Frank and Gerard smiling, holding hands, kissing, dancing.

”What have I done?”

Mikey backed away from the bedroom. He grabbed his clothing that was strewn in the hallway and quickly got dressed. He had just ruined his brother’s relationship. He had helped him cheat on Frank. He ran into the bathroom and threw up for real. When he was done he quickly ran to the living room. He grabbed all the empty bottles and threw them away. He cleaned the coke dust off the table too. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Mikey felt like a piece of shit. He was so starved for happiness and attention that he used his brother.

”I don’t deserve him, I don’t deserve to fucking live.”

Mikey ran to his car and jumped in. He picked up his phone.

’Hey it’s me, fuck you , I know it’s early. Listen, I’m hitting a party tonight where I can sell. I wanna get some pills from you. Yeah MDMA and all that shit. Right, be there in 30.”

Mikey hung up and turning on the car sped down the road. He was going to a party all right, but the only one there would be him and it would be a farewell party…his.


	5. How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Are you saying my parents hid the fact that Mikey is my Soulbond by changing my mark?”
> 
> ”That is exactly what I am saying.”
> 
> Gerard looked at Darren and then at Frank.
> 
> ”I better call Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Lots of drama in this chapter, but all necessary i assure you. 
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Title of Chapter taken from "You Are My Sunshine" ~ Willie Nelson (This is the version that Frank sings too).
> 
> Oh and there is some hidden MCR lyrics in here, and not it is not from "I'm Not Okay". If you find them, comment to me and you can choose an MCR based ship, meaning one of the guys has to be one of the guys, and I will write you a story! ^-^
> 
> Good luck guys!

”You can do this baby.”

Frank looked at Darren once more and taking a deep breath opened the door to his and Gerard’s apartment.

”Gee, I’m home.”

Frank hung his coat up along with Darren’s. He noted that Mikey’s was gone. He can hear light snoring wafting from the bedroom and giggles.

”I guess wrestling with your brother really takes it out of you huh?”

”If that’s all you did.”

Frank looks at Darren in a questioning manner and then follows his focus to the living room and gasps. The place is a mess. The sofa is in disarray with all the pillows on the floor and the cushions pushed up. The DVD is in a screen loop with what looks like a porn. The table has a rolled up bill on it and the remains of white powder and there are two empty tequila bottles on the rug.

”What the fuck happened here!?”

Darren walks over to table and wipes his finger in the powder sniffing it.

”A pretty wild party it looks like.”

”Is that?”

Darren nods and Frank screeches.

“Drugs?! Fucking cocaine!?”

Frank pushed through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. There he sees his boyfriend, his soulbond, naked. The room smells like sex and there is a bottle of nearly empty lube on the nightstand that Frank knows was full yesterday.

”Frank, you better come here.”

Frank was about to wake Gerard by hitting him with said nearly empty bottle when Darren called him. He went out into the living room and saw that he started the DVD.

”Frank, this is amateur porn. Is this Gerard?”

Frank looks at the DVD and gasps.

”No, but that’s his brother! Fuck, he isn’t even 18 yet! I need to get some fucking answers and now!”

Frank walks back into the bedroom and kicks the bed.

”Gerard wake up!”

”Mmmm, no more, need sleep.”

”Get you lazy cheating ass up now!”

Frank is not thinking about the fact that he slept with Darren this morning.

”Mikey?”

”No, it’s me.”

Gerard rubs his eyes and looks at his boyfriend.

”Hey Frankie, you’re back. How’s your mom?”

He sits up heedless of his unclothed body and yawns stretching.

”Hey Frankie…whoa, sorry, to interrupt.”

Gerard looks up and sees an older man standing behind Frank…actually kind of close to him…and his hands on his shoulder. 

”Frankie, what’s going on, who is this?”

”This is Darren and that is the exact question that I would like to know from you? What happened last night here?”

”Huh? Oh Mikey and I…”

Then it all hit Gerard like a freight train. He slept with his brother. He slept with him and did drugs with him, watched a porn staring him and cheated on Frank. Gerard bolted from the bed, forgetting he was naked, and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet to throw up.

”I’m guessing it was all the alcohol.”

Darren leaned over and kissed Frank on the head.

”I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

”Okay Love.”

It already felt so right to call him that. Frank went into the bathroom and saw Gerard on the floor.

”You okay?”

”No, I am far from fucking okay.”

”Well that is what happens when you pound tequila and snort coke Gerard.”

”My head is killing me.”

”Well go get dressed and then come in the living room, we need to talk.”

Frank left and joined Darren. He had cleaned up the place and was washing his hands in the sink. Frank came up and circled his waist.

”Hey baby.”

”Hey, he will be right out.”

Darren turned the water off and dried his hands. He turned in Frank’s arm and looked down at him.

”You are so beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky.”

Frank giggled.

”You said it wasn’t luck, it was fate.”

”That I did Love, that I did.”

Frank sighed as Darren leaned down and kissed him. Sparks flew through him and he urged him to deepen the kiss. Darren ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and Frank let out a little moan.

”What’s going on here?”

Frank broke the kiss and turned to see a confused Gerard standing in the doorway.

”Frank, why are you kissing this guy?”

Frank took a deep breath.

”Because Gerard he is my Soulbond.”

”No he isn’t I am!”

”I think we better go in the living room for this.”

”No, I think you had better get the hell out of here now!”

Gerard stepped forward and Frank blocked Darren from him.

”Frankie, why are you doing this? We’ve been together for years now, we have the same mark!”

”No, I have that.”

Darren pulled up his sleeve and showed Gerard his mark. It matched Frank’s perfectly.

”But but but…”

Gerard pulled the side of his boxer up and showed his own mark. Darren leaned in and frowned.

”What game are you trying to pull here, your mark does not match his at all!”

”Of course it does!”

Frank turned and looked at the mark that he had not really looked at in over a year.

”Gee, he’s right, look at it yourself.”

Gerard pulled a chair out and put his leg up. He leaned in and looked and saw that part of his mark had faded.

”What happened, why does it look like that?”

Gerard felt weak. Had he been living a lie all this time?

”It looks like it was made to look like that by tattooing.”

”Now Frank laughed.

”Not possible, Gee is deathly afraid of needles. I can’t even get him to get the flu shot.”

Frank leaned in more though and frowned.

”He’s right Gee, it is tattooed.”

Frank took off his shirt and showed his Soulbond mark. It matched Darren’s perfectly, but not Gerard’s. Now Gerard lost his grip and fell.

”Gerard!”

Frank dropped and helped him back up shaking.

”Frankie, what’s going on, I don’t understand?”

”It makes sense though Gee. That spark that we always heard about, we never felt it. I never felt it till I kissed Darren. Hell I felt it when I shook his hand. We have been in therapy for over a year now. Is it really working? Do you feel any closer to me?”

Gerard looked at Frank and tears filled his eyes.

”No, oh God no, I don’t. Oh Frankie, I kept you from finding Darren all this time.”

”No Gee, you didn’t cause I did find him. Now you have to find yours. That person that makes you feel like no one else can. That makes you laugh and smile and when they are not around you feel empty and…”

”Mikey.”

”What about Mikey?”

”Mikey. Mikey makes me feel like that.”

Who’s Mikey?”

Frank looks at Darren.

”His brother.”

Darren ponders this.

”It is not unheard of for siblings to be Soulbonded. Are they especially close?”

Frank thinks about that.

”Yeah, very close, they never even fight.”

Darren turns to Gerard.

”Have your parents seen your mark?”

”I would think so.”

Gerard was still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

”Perhaps they did something to hide it?”

Gerard’s head shot up.

”Are you saying my parents hid the fact that Mikey is my Soulbond by changing my mark?”

”That is exactly what I am saying.”

Gerard looked at Darren and then at Frank.

”I better call Mikey.”

Frank got Gerard’s phone and handed it to him smiling.

”It’s gonna be okay Gee.”

* * *

Mikey was high, but not high enough yet. He popped another tab on his tongue and chased it down with more vodka.

”To my big brother Gerard, the best fuck I ever had.”

He saluted with the bottle and then giggled when it sloshed and spilled. Mikey used the coffee table and the sofa to try and get up, but found himself losing his grip and banging his face into the table side. He giggled again as he felt the warm blood trickling from the gash over his eye.

”Oopps!”

He crawled away and headed for the bathroom. Behind him he heard his phone go off. It was Gerard’s ring tone. He crawled back and picked it up.

”Hey hey Gee.”

”Mikey, hey, are you okay, you sound funny.”

”Oh no man, I am loose as a goose. Speaking of loose, how’s your asshole?”

”Oh….uh….it’s fine. Hey I wanted to ask you a question. Can you take a pic of your mark and send it to me?”

”Hmmm, yeah sure hold on.”

Mikey fumbled with his phone, the case slippery from the blood that was actually flowing pretty well from the cut now. He slipped his pants off and the decided to take his boxers off too. He giggled he stroked himself to get a bit hard and then took a pic of his mark and his cock. He sent it and then got back on the phone.

”There, is that what you wanted?”

Mikey laughed as he heard Gerard gasp.

”Y-Y-Yeah Mikes, thanks.”

”Anytime baby and anytime you wanna come suck it, it’s there for you.”

Mikey hung up and sighed, if only it were true, but Mikey was going away after his party for one. The thought depressed him so he decided to go pop some Benzedrine. He crawled to the bathroom to find his supply leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

* * *

Gerard was speechless. He stared at the picture, his mouth watering, his eyes focused on Mikey’s cock.

”Gee Gee, what did he say?”

”Uh…he sent it.”

Frank looked at Gerard’s phone and gasped.

”What?”

Darren looked puzzled.

”Uh, here, let me.”

Frank carefully took the phone from a stunned Gerard and handed it to Darren.

”Oh…well, at least you can see the mark.”

He placed the picture next to Gerard’s leg.

”Yeah, if the enhancement was not there, they would match perfectly.”

”Gerard, we have to go talk to your parents.”

”Right, I’ll get dressed.”

Gerard took his phone back and then left for the bedroom.

”Did you see his reaction to the picture Frankie?”

”Yeah, he got one hell of a hard on.”

”That only confirms it.”

Frank sighed and leaned back against Darren.

”Why would their parents do something like that?”

”They think it’s helping.”

”But there have been stories of soulbonds who were forced apart who led terrible lives.”

”Might explain the drugs and alcohol. I mean does Gerard…”

”No, never, I mean he rarely even gets high, let alone drink. That had to be all Mikey.”

”Drugs, alcohol, amateur porn and how old is the kid?”

”Seventeen.”

”Shit.”

”Yeah.”

A short time later a blushing Gerard emerges from his bedroom and Frank and Darren chuckle casue then knew he would have to take care of his little problem.

”Okay, first to Donna’s and then to Mikey’s.”

* * *

”I’m so sorry Gerard, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Mikey had taken too many depressants now and was feeling the weight of everything that he did to his brother. Even the phone call when he asked for a pic of his mark. He didn’t even understand why. It was a useless piece of skin.

”I’ll just get rid of it. It’s not like I am ever going to find my soulbond and why would they want me when I am this fucked up.”

Mikey sluggishly moves into the bedroom. He has a medical bag in there for when he shoots up. It has the scalpel he uses for cutting the tubes to wind around his arm. He drags the vodka with him.

”Soon I will have nothing to worry about.”

Mikey giggles again as he flops on the bed with the bag. He takes out the scalpel and then the alcohol. He laughs that he is sterilizing it when he is probably going to bleed out from the surgery. He takes off his pants, watching his phone fall out. He picks it up and drops it on the bed and moves his thigh over his leg. Mikey takes a swig of the vodka and then lowers the scalpel. He makes the first cut just below the skin. He hisses as he starts to make his way around the offending mark. He hums and cries and drinks till there is just a little flap of skin and the blood is flowing onto the bed. He drinks again and plays with the offending flap of skin. The vodka is making his head hurt and he lays down and looks at surgical tool in the light. Mikey brings it down to the middle of his chest and makes a small slice. It hurts less here and the blood flowing out makes him sigh. He is tired and decides to close his eyes, but just for a moment. Just a little while. Just for forever.

* * *

”HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT MOM!?”

Frank and Darren were both holding Gerard back as he lunged at his mom.

”Gerard calm down, you can’t attack her!”

”FUCK YOU FRANKIE! SHE GAVE ME A FUCKING TATTOO WHEN I WAS FUCKING FOUR! SHE GAVE ME A FEAR OF NEEDLES AND SHE FUCKED UP MIKEY!”

Donna was backed into the corner of her kitchen.

”I did not such thing, I gave you and your brother a chance at real happiness and…”

”HAPPINESS!? HAPPINESS!? I TRAPPED FRANK IN A RELATIONSHIP FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS AND MIKEY? MIKEY?! HE’S BEEN SLEEPING WITH YOUR FRIENDS, TAKING DRUGS, DRINKING, AND FUCKING ANYTHING THAT HAS A PULSE INCLUDING ME!”

”Gerard Way that is disgusting! You are siblings! You can’t do that!”

”OH YEAH, WELL I CAN TELL YOU IT WAS THE ONLY SEX THAT I EVER HAD THAT FELT RIGHT! YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TAKE MY SOULBOND AWAY!”

”I was just protecting you like any mother would have and…”

”And I should have stopped you.”

Donald appeared at the door home from work. He walked in and stood in front of his son.

”I’m sorry Gerard. It was wrong of us to so that and now we need to fix it. Go, go tell your brother that you belong together. Your mother may not support it, but I do.”

Gerard pulled away from Frank and Darren and hugged his father sobbing.

”Thank you dad. Thank you so much.”

Frank smiled and handed Gerard his phone.

”Call him Gee, let him know we are coming over.”

Gerard smiled.

* * *

It sounds far away and Mikey opens his eyes. He turns his head and sees that the bedspread is soaked in blood. Not far from that is his phone. His arms feel weak and heavy, but he manages to answer it.

”Hey Mikes.”

”Hey Gee, what up home skillet?”

Mikey giggles and coughs wincing in pain.

”Mikey are you okay?”

”Sure, just tired. I did a little surgery and I am resting now.”

”Surgery? What do you mean Mikey?”

”I decided that I didn’t want my mark anymore, so I removed it….well most of it.”

”Mikey!”

Mikey winced.

”Shhhhh, easy Gee, I have a headache. Vodka and me are not the best of friends right now.”

”Oh Mikey, why did you do that?”

”Well I had to use something to take the pills and I just don’t like water. The funny thing is, I don’t think the pills helps very much.”

Mikey can hear noise in the background.

”Where are you baby?”

There is a choked sob.

”I’m at mom’s. I called cause I had some good news for you.”

More noise and voices. The sound of someone giving directions.

”Yeah, what’s that Gee?”

”I found your soulbond.”

”Oh? Cool, what are they like?”

”Very sweet and they care about you a lot.”

”Awww, well you have to tell them that I will have meet them another time, casue I am awfully sleepy. Hey Gee, sing me a song. I just want one before I sleep. Maybe the one you sang when we were kids?”

Gerard chokes back more sobs.

”The other night dear, as I lay sleepin' I dreamed, I held you in my arms”

Mikey smiled and closed his eyes letting his brother’s voice soothe him. He was so relaxed he didn’t hear the frantic knock on the door.

”When I awoke dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head and I cry”

”Mr Way, it’s the paramedics, we’re here with the police.”

”You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey”

Mikey began to drift off and didn’t hear his door break down. He didn’t hear the people run into his bedroom. He only heard his brother’s voice.

”You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Mikey didn’t hear his brother crying or feel himself being lifted up onto the gurney as they checked for a pulse and started an IV. He did hear his own voice though as he was wheeled out of the room.

”I love you Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	6. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now stop that. You are not stupid. You are the most amazing creature that God or whoever put on this earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close. This one took off in directions I had not planned, but in the end I liked the results and I hope you did too. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

*Beep beep beep beep*

Mikey groaned groping for the alarm clock. When he felt nothing, but air he sighed.

”Gee, turn that off will ya?”

When Gerard didn’t answer Mikey groaned again and forced his eyes open.

”What the fuck?”

He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t even in a house, unless he did some freaky medical play with someone. He looked down at his arm. Nope, no play he ever did included an IV in his arm. He followed it up to the bag of liquid hanging silver pole he was connected to. The dripping of the liquid gave him the urge to piss. He reached down to scratch his balls and found something that no man would want. A hose shoved in his dick so that he could pee. All this made him realize that it might have been a while since he had been out. They only did that shit when you weren’t getting up anytime soon. He looked around the room to see if he could figure out how long it had been that he was out. His room was dark, which he was kind of grateful for. The blinds weren’t down, but it was dark outside. Mikey’s watch and cell phone were gone so he had no way of finding out the time. He did however see the call button for the nurse. He lifted his hand and pushed it and waited.

* * *

*Beep beep beep beep*

”Ugh, not again. This is the fourth time tonight.”

”Yeah, well it’s your turn to hear Mrs. Lemarker complain.”

Alicia got up and moved to the controls to shut the buzzer off and steel herself for the conversation when she noticed that it was not room 884, but 886.

”It’s not her.”

Lindsey came over and looked.

”No it’s not. Who’s in 886?”

Alicia picked up the roster.

”Michael Way.”

”Wait, isn’t that the kid in the coma?”

Alicia put the roster down and moved around the nurse’s station.

”I guess not anymore.”

* * *

Mikey was watching the night sky when the door opened. He saw a nurse walk in and look at him.

”Uh…hi?”

”Oh so you are awake!”

”Uh yeah I guess. So what day is it?”

”Well technically it is Saturday, but it could be considered Sunday too since it is after midnight.”

”Sunday. Uh what’s the date?”

”The 12th…”

”Oh so it’s been less than…”

”Of April.”

”What the fuck!?”

”Hey now, it’s too late for expletives like that.”

The nurse put a stern face on and Mikey laughed.

”Expletives? Who uses words like that?”

”I do.”

”Like how old are you? You can’t be more than drinking age.”

”I’m 22 thank you.”

”College right?”

Now the nurse blushed.

”Yeah.”

Mikey smirked.

”Thought so.”

The nurse moved in more.

”So how long have you been here then?”

”Seems like two months. Wait…April? Fuck, I missed my brother’s birthday.”

”Awww that sucks.”

”Now you sound like you’re 22.”

”Oh, so I guess I should call your soulbond since you are up now.”

”My soulbond?”

”Yeah. It says on the roster to call him as soon as you wake up.”

Mikey didn’t remember meeting his soulbond. Oh, maybe they found him in the hospital. Great first impression. Mikey groaned.

”It’s late you shouldn’t bother them.”

”Too late, I called already.”

”Another nurse appeared in the doorway.

”He’s on his way.”

”Oh cool. So Like can I get you anything?”

”I kinda have to piss.”

”Oh, well you can just go.”

”That’s gross, can’t you take it out?”

”I don’t know how yet.”

”I do.”

Lindsey walked in and shooed Alicia away.

”Go see if Mrs. Lemarker beeped.”

Alicia groaned now and sighed. She left and Lindsey went over to Mikey’s bed.

”You gave your soulbond quite a scare.”

”I bet he hates me now and he hasn’t even met me yet.”

She pulled the covered back and lifted the sheet up.

”Okay, I’m going to disconnect everything and then when I say, take a deep breath and I will pull.”

Mikey nodded and when he felt the tug, he did and the tube came out.

”That is the weirdest feeling that I never want to feel again.”

”It’s a kink for some people you know.”

Mikey looked up at the voice he heard speak.

”Gee.”

”Hey Mikes.”

Gerard just stood there looking at him. The nurse pulled the rest of the apparatus out of the bed.

”Well I guess I will leave you two alone.”

Lindsey got up and left patting the man at the door on his shoulder. Gerard heard the door close and it was like whatever was holding him there was off him and he practically ran to the bed and enveloped his brother in a hug.

”Mikey , oh my God Mikey, I was so scared I lost you.”

”Nah, I’m too stupid to get anything right, even killing myself.”

”Now stop that. You are not stupid. You are the most amazing creature that God or whoever put on this earth.”

”Gee.”

Mikey had never heard his brother talk like that about him. It gave him such a warm feeling in his heart.

”Gerard, I missed your birthday.”

”I don’t care about my birthday, I just care about you.”

And then Gerard was kissing him. Mikey was taken by it and wanted to say something, but something about it felt so right. Like Gerard’s lips were meant to be there. He just wrapped his arms around Gerard and pressed in.

”Whoops are we interrupting something?”

The kiss broke and Mikey saw his brother’s boyfriend standing there I the doorway.

”Oh my God, I’m so sorry Frankie, I didn’t mean it.”

”Shut up Mikey. I oughta slap you for what you did to Gee and me.”

”I deserve it.”

”You do, but instead I am going to hug you.”

”What?”

Mikey was trying to figure out why Frank was hugging him for kissing his boyfriend when another man appeared in the doorway.

”Though you all could use a little wake up juice.”

”Darren, you are a God sent.”

Gerard made grabby hands at the coffee cups and the man, Darren, laughed and handed on to him. He then handed one to Frank.

”Hello beautiful.”

”Hi yourself.”

Then Darren leaned down and kissed Frank. Mikey looked at Gerard, but he was lost in his coffee.

”Um…can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

All three looked at Mikey and then Gerard got a clue.

”Oh right. Mikey, this is Darren.”

”Yeah, I got that, but why is he kissing your boyfriend and why is Frankie not killing me for kissing you?”

Frank chuckled.

”Mikey, a lot has happened since you...well just a lot. Mikey, this is my Soulbond Darren.”

”Soulbond? But but but…what about?”

Gerard turned to Mikey and cupped his cheek lightly.

”You are my soulbond Mikey.”

”But how, I don’t understand.”

”Don’t try to, just feel with this.”

Gerard lifted Mikey hand and placed it over his heart. Mikey gasped as he felt Gerard’s heartbeat pulse through his flesh and match his own.

”Gee.”

Now Mikey kissed Gerard, but this time it was a kiss that came from his heart. His soul. His everything.

”I found you now and I am never going to let you go again.”

”I guess we will leave you two then. I’ll see about getting him out.”

”Thank Frankie.”

Gerard and Frank smiled at each other and then taking Darren’s hand, Frank left the room. Gerard crawled into the bed with Mikey and held him tightly.

”But Gee, how did you find out?”

Gerard sighed.

”It was mom. She found out that we were soulbonded when I was little. She had my mark tattooed so that it didn’t look like yours. That’s why I thought Frank and I were supposed to be together. When Frank met Darren, it all clicked and we tried to find you to tell you, but you had…”

Mikey hugged Gerard tight as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

”I’m so sorry Gee. I have been so fucked up all my life not caring what I did or who I hurt all because I was so sure that I would never meet my soulbond, but you were right there the whole time and I almost lost you.”

”Never again Mikey, never again am I going to leave you.”

Gerard and Mikey held each other till they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

”Fuck fuck, oh God yes!”

”Mmmm that’s it baby, come on, you can do it, come for daddy.”

Gerard shuddered and cried out as he striped Mikey’s stomach and his with his cum. Then he felt Mikey seize up under him and fill him up as well. He collapsed forward panting for air.

”You okay Gee?”

”Did you really just call yourself daddy?”

”I kind of did didn’t I?”

The boys started to crack up when the phone rang.

”Way residence. Hey Ma.”

Mikey grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand and took a long pull as he listened to his soulbond make plans for Sunday with their family.

”Yes, I will call Frankie and make sure he knows the time change. Love you too. Bye.”

”So dinner on Sunday?”

”Yeah, but at three instead of four. I gotta text Frankie and let him know.”

”Is it weird to still hang out with him even though you aren’t with him anymore?”

”Nah, we are really good friends and I think if was had met under other circumstances, it would be all the we would have been.”

Gerard dismounts and Mikey groans.

”Come on, come shower with me before we have class.”

”Ugh, I don’t wanna go Geeeee.”

”Well you are, you have a test today. If you get up now, I will have time to blow you in the shower.”

Mikey thought about it and then sat up.

”I’d say you got yourself a deal there Mr. Way.”

Gerard laughed and got up off the bed wincing a little bit. He felt an arm go around him and he leaned back and sighed.

”I don’t think life could get much better than this.”

”Nope, I have everything I will ever need in this word, right here in my arms.”

Gerard turned around and kissed Mikey, his brother, his soulbond, his lover. They walked to the bathroom together and Mikey smiled at Gerard before he closed the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


End file.
